


Hotel California

by Edgelord (lostlikeme)



Series: California King [2]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlikeme/pseuds/Edgelord
Summary: Andy and Robert meet in a cheap hotel room.





	

The hotel lobby is shabby, and the sheets upstairs feel enough like sandpaper that Andy is actually worried about bringing home bedbugs. Personally, he would spring for a bigger suite in a building that doesn't smell like stale bagels, but who is he to judge? Midway through pulling his sweater vest over his shoulders the click of the card key draws his attention. Robert California enters as nonplussed as ever, gaze unwavering as he closes the door and crosses the room in one fell swoop.

“Andy,” he says smoothly. “You're early.”

When his fingers slip over a button Robert laughs. “Or maybe you're late,” Andy counters nervously.

He watches Robert hang his blazer in the closet with no small amount of formality while Andy struggles out of a sweat stained collared shirt. His false bravado crumbles under Robert's incriminating stare.

“You know...” Robert starts, rubbing his palms together. “I’m quite fond of you.”

Andy stumbles out of a loafer, eyes wide with surprise. “You--you like me? Because I honestly had no idea.” He tries to smother the desperation in his voice, but he's not sure if it's effective. “Actually thought you kinda hated me.”

Robert inclines his head. “But what is hate, without love as its mirror image?”

The implication fizzles out before Andy really has the chance to think about it. He swallows when Robert reaches to undo his belt. The compulsion to fill the short span of silence with speech is overwhelming.

“I’ve never made love with a guy before,” Andy mumbles. “But there's a first time for everything, I guess.”

“You guess?” Robert drops to his knees like the carpet doesn't resemble the recycled rubber mat from a playground. The pads of his fingers press into Andy's hip bones until his rear brushes the mattress. “I was thinking of something a little less involved.”

Andy takes an unbelievably deep breath as he sits on the edge of the duvet, still half dressed. ”You mean, you'd give me a blowjob?”

Robert waves the question away. “Don't sound so repellent.”

Shame swallows Andy whole and spits him back out before he can bend to remove his socks. “Sorry.”

“And don’t apologize so much,” Robert snaps. “Stop feeling sorry just for existing.”

“Sorry--I mean!” It’s harder to avoid than he expected. “Okay.”

When Robert reaches for Andy he flinches. The thought of baring his naked body in front of his boss fills him with unease at best. His belly feels a little like it used to during picnics out at sea with his father.

“Many people see being on your knees as a sign of submission,” Robert says, picking at the front of Andy's pants before pulling down the zipper with agonizing slowness. “Do you feel in control right now?”

Andy chews on his bottom lip. “Can't say that I do.”

Robert smiles without showing his teeth. “And why is that?”

“You’re...” Andy swallows and makes a vague gesture with his hands. “Very intimidating.”

Everything tips to the side when Robert squeezes his thighs through his clothes. By the time Robert pulls him through the hole in his boxers, Andy's cock is already at half mast.

“Andy likey.” Andy blurts helplessly.

Robert sighs with something like disappointment. “Let’s play a little game. As long as you can stay quiet, I’ll blow you.”

Andy nods earnestly, mouth twisting into a noiseless groan when Robert sucks him to the root. His cock expands like a soaked sponge in the tunnel of heat, cheap sheets crushed in his fists. Robert curls his fingers around the base and pumps in time with each bob of his head. The last time somebody did this for him Andy couldn't stay hard long enough to blow his load. This time, the problem occurs in reverse.

“I’m really, really--I want...” Andy stutters, chest heaving. “Can I?”

Robert pulls away with a wet pop to look Andy dead center. “Go ahead,” he commands, hand steady around his dick. “You can ask.”

The granted permission sends a thrill from Andy's groin straight up the base of his spine. He bows his back, nearly too grateful to ask for more.

“Can I--” He's almost afraid to hear the answer. “Can I cum?”

Robert raises an eyebrow. “Where?”

The suggestion that there are options rattles him to the core. “In your--on your--” His tongue feels heavy against the roof of his mouth. “Wherever you want me to.”

“I'm feeling merciful today,” Robert tells him.

Andy isn't sure what he means until Robert leans back over his lap, lips sealed tight around his dick. Andy's legs tremble and his hips jerk forward, cock slipping further down the slick channel of Robert's throat. It contracts around his cock when when Andy comes with his eyes screwed shut. Andy's toes curl as Robert waits for him soften in his mouth, shaken with oversensitivity.

When Robert pulls away, Andy feels incredibly small and not altogether polite. “Uh...” He's still not entirely sure if he's allowed to speak. “What about you?”

The wrinkles on his forehead shift when he raises his brow. “What about me indeed.” For the first time, Andy realizes Robert already has his free hand shoved down his trousers. Robert smirks. “Do you feel up to the task?”

Andy licks his lips. “Do I ever.”


End file.
